A love unbreakable
by Rouge.Cagalli
Summary: Songfic of Westlife's Unbreakable. MwuxMurrue. Their love can withstand anything. Even death...Please review thought it's still in progress...!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed. I don't have any affiliations with its makers whatsoever either. This fanfic was made by a die-hard, not-willing-to-give-up-yet fanatic of MwuxMurrue pairing. Not that I don't like the NeoxMurrue pairing, I just prefer the old, cocky LaFlaga.

This is a songfic. Bold, italicized lines are song fragments from Westlife's "Unbreakable". Yeah, it's cheesy all right but it fits their story (I think). Please review!

_**A Love Unbreakable**_

_Mwu x Murrue_

"**_Took my hand, touched my heart,_**

_**Held me close you were always there**_

_**By my side, night and day**_

**_Through it all, baby come what may…"_**

"**_Swept away on a wave of emotion,_**

**_Overcaught in the eye of a storm._**

_**And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine**_

**_Believe that you're mine."_**

The metal sliding door to Murrue's office opened. It revealed the blonde lieutenant whose usual cheery face was wearing a worried expression. The moment she saw this, Murrue struggled to wipe the tears from her face. She had been grieving for the heroic deaths of Admiral Halberton and the Eighth Fleet. They struggled to protect the Archangel as it made its descent to Earth. This attempt cost them their lives.

Murrue must have been the one who was most affected by this tragic loss. Since she started out in the EA Forces, Admiral Halberton has always been there for her; as though she was his own daughter. And she, having no close ties with her family since she joined the EA, had thought of him as not only her superior, but also as her second father and mentor.

Mwu walked up to her, "it won't do you any good hiding those tears, y'know."

"Tears?" Murrue asked in denial. "What are you talking about? I wasn't ---"

"Don't lie," he said flatly, in a more serious tone. Mwu stared at her, piercing her marigold eyes with his blue ones.

Murrue looked quite struck at this remark. It was never really in her nature to lie. But what was she to do? She was Captain Murrue Ramius, Flight Commander of the Archangel. She had to be strong, in spite everything. If she succumbs to tears, the whole crew would crumble as well.

There was a long period of silence between Mwu and Murrue. She was at a loss for words. Yes, her defenses are down. There was no way of hiding her grief to the blue-eyed man standing before her. Tears came falling down. Murrue buried her face in her hands. She cried every single tear that has been struggling to trickle away. Mwu approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Mwu said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just let it all out. Cry until you can't cry any longer. I won't stop you. Believe me, when you're done, you'll feel a lot better. Then, you'll be able to laugh again. Trust me."

Murrue looked up to him as he beamed down at her. Her tears looked like smallish diamonds being washed in the golden-brown light sparkling in her eyes. She has always been expected not to show unnecessary emotions. Never in her life was she encouraged by someone, especially not one who was from the military as well, to express these. But Mwu was different. He never pressured her to be strong when she can't. Only with him was Murrue reminded of how it feels like to be just another person again. Someone who was allowed to cry whenever she felt like it.

Not another word was said as Murrue cried. There was nothing else to be heard in that room but her broken sobs. Mwu did nothing else but stand by her and hold her close. Murrue buried her face in his chest. She held him by his uniform and refused to let it go. Mwu did not object to this. All he wanted was for her to wash away all her sadness and pain, 'til there was none.

After a few minutes past, Murrue was wiping her tears with her sleeves. Her eyes were bloodshot but Mwu didn't mind.

"Thank you," she said to him as he was sitting on her desk. "Thank you for being here for me. I really appreciate it."

"Shucks, it was nothing!" Mwu was back to his cheery old self, complete with his charming roguish grin.

"No, really," Murrue insisted. "You were right. I feel lighter and stronger now… as though I've had a really bad nightmare and waking up to find someone like you with me."

Mwu's eyes widened in surprise. His cheeks flushed a pinkish tinge. Was it a blush? She did not know. Murrue smile at the sight of this, "Why, Lieutenant, are you blushing at my remark?"

He turned scarlet all the more, "M-me! Blushing! Hell no!"

"Really?" Murrue said in mocking disbelief. She raised her eyebrow on the disoriented lieutenant. He had always been so cool and cocky, as if he had some witty remark to throw back everytime. Seeing him completely dumbstruck was something really new, not to mention comical, to her.

"Yeah, REALLY!" he retorted. "It's just that being in space and all---"

Murrue laughed, "In space? We just landed on the desert, don't you remember? We aren't in outer space anymore!"

Mwu's jaw dropped. _She's right. We have landed on Earth…Hell, how could you be so stupid to forget that! _he thought to himself.

"**_Shared the laughter, shared the tears._**

**_We both know we'll go on from here._**

'**_Coz together we are strong._**

**_In my arms, that's where you belong…"_**

Mwu slowly opened his eyes. They seemed so heavy after being closed shut for days. When he finally found focus in his blurred-out vision, he looked up to see the metallic ceiling. He then knew where he was and why he was there. He was in the Archangel's infirmary as a patient. The last encounter with the Zaft Forces lead by the Desert Tiger, Andrew was a tough one even for the infamous Hawk of Endymion. It caused him a few wounds, bruises, and great fatigue. He must have lost consciousness after the fight.

_God, how long have I been sleeping?_ Mwu asked himself as he lied immobile on the infirmary bed. But before he could answer that question, he noticed that his right hand felt warm despite of the cool temperature maintained all over the place. Mwu then turned to his right, there was a mane of wavy brown on his bedside and it trailed to a dainty hand over his. He knew it all too well to even wonder. He smiled as he placed his other hand on it.

The mass of hair shook a little and slowly arose to reveal who it was that looked after him. Wavy brown hair. Oh so fair skin. Cherry-pink lips. Marigold eyes. Beautiful. It was none other than Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

Murrue looked up to him, rubbing her eyes, "I'm glad to see you part of the living and conscious again."

"Well, so am I. But I'm gladder to find out that an angel has been watching over me the whole time I was asleep," he said with a mischievous grin. "Am I lucky or what?"

"W-what are you talking about!" Murrue blushed.

"Why, I'm talking about you!" Mwu said, but then changed his tone to a more formal one, "Captain."

Murrue smiled, "I see you have recuperated."

"Huh?"

"**_I've been touched by the hands of an angel._**

**_I've been blessed by the power of love._**

**_And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine…"_**

"STRIKE GUNDAM, AWAITING COMMAND FOR LAUNCHING," the voice from the operator echoed all throughout the dock.

Mwu was getting ready to fight the enemies outside. The Zaft and the Earth Alliance Forces were gathered there, destroying those who oppose each other's belief. Both sides have extremely powerful mobile suits with them, manned by people who would not hesitate to kill anyone who blocks their path. But despite all that, Mwu never had a pinch of fear in his chest. He was always confident that he will be able to return to the ship alive. The danger of having death so near never stopped him from boarding the Strike Gundam and battle them out, in fact, it was more of a challenge or a dare to him.

As he turned the screen on, he saw a familiar figure approaching him. It was Murrue. Mwu opened the cockpit hatch to welcome her in his arms.

"Hey," Mwu said as she floated towards him. "You shouldn't be here. You ought to be in the bridge."

"I know," Murrue said, evading his gentle gaze. A coffin-rose pendant floated about her face. It was the gift from her former lover.

Mwu did not need for her to explain. He already knew what was bothering her. "He was a soldier too, right?" he asked her.

Murrue nodded slowly. It was true that the man who once owned her heart had been a part of the Earth Alliance Forces as well. He died a few years ago, leaving Murrue with the trauma of falling in love again.

"Murrue, look at me," said Mwu. He cupped her chin with his hand.

She tried her best to look away but his eyes seemed to be making its way deeper into hers, reading the thoughts that have been encircling her. She just had to meet his eyes, or else it might find its way to her soul. Then, she might not be able to let him go outside. Murrue slowly turned to submit to his strong but gentle hold. She looked at him, studying every single line of his handsome face. His dirty-blond hair falling perfectly in place. His lips that always curves up to a disarming smile. And lastly, his crystalline-blue eyes that could just melt her in its gaze. Murrue found herself falling in love with him again --- deeply, terribly in love.

"I promise I'll come back," Mwu said. "And when I do, I'll have victory at hand."

The moment those words registered to her thoughts, tears welled up from her eyes. Why did it always have to be like this?

When he saw this, Mwu lowered his head and laid his lips on hers. Murrue returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He, in turn, placed his strong arms around her back, to her shoulders and to her waist. She felt his hold on her grow tighter and tighter but she couldn't care less. She reciprocated this and clung to him closer still. All she wanted to do was to stay that way for the longest time, wishing in silence that this was not the last kiss they were going to share.

They parted their lips but kept their hold on each other close. Eyes closed shut, Mwu buried his face on her neck as Murrue was on his.

"I love you," Mwu whispered on her ear. "I always have, and I always will. Remember that."

"I will, Mwu. I will never forget," she said in reply. "And I love you too."

"_**This love is unbreakable.**_

_**It's unmistakable.**_

_**And each time I look in your eyes, I know why.**_

_**This love is untouchable.**_

**_I feel in my heart just can't deny._**

**_Each time you whisper my name, oh baby,_**

_**I know why this love is unbreakable…"**_

"_I knew I can make the impossible possible…" said Mwu as the blinding light from the Lohengrinn swallowed him whole. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Murrue cried in agony as she witnessed, from the bridge, the Strike Gundam burst in flames and finally explode into smithereens. Her knees felt as though they were going fall apart any second. But there was nothing else left to do. HE WAS GONE---_

Mwu LaFlaga's last words still resounded in Murrue's ears. It kept haunting her in her moments of silence, and whenever she was alone, and even in her dreams. Visions of the Hawk of Endymion still linger on. Like an old record playing a most lachrymose ballad. Over and over.

"**_This love is unbreakable through fire and flame. _**

**_When all this is over our love still remains…"_**

_**End**_


End file.
